Implantable and external wireless devices have been used to monitor physiologic signals in humans and animals for clinical care and in research studies. For example, wireless devices that measure electrocardiogram and blood pressure are routinely used to assess cardiovascular function in animal research models. Wireless ECG monitoring devices are also routinely used to monitor subjects in human clinical studies and for diagnosis of arrhythmias. Information extracted from the measured signal can be used to assess the physiological status and/or health of a monitored subject as well as the safety and clinical utility of experimental therapies such as pharmaceuticals.
Research study protocols and clinical care regimens using conventional systems may require that the waveform be communicated from the subject to a data collection system and archived for post hoc evaluation if a researcher or clinician has concern that information may not have been extracted properly. However, communicating the waveform may require significant power and processing resources. Ensuring the accuracy and reliability of information provided by these systems can be challenging. In addition, the size, power required and other characteristics of such systems have also been challenging to their implementation.